A Hogwarts Dream Chapter Two- The Flight To Hogwarts
by Privella Weasley
Summary: Chapter two of the adventure. They travel to Hogwarts and find out something they had never seen in their entire life!


The following day, the three of them were woken up early and served breakfasts in bed. Priv was feeling a bit better now than she felt yesterday. She glanced at Mervina, who was eating in silence. "Psst. Mervina! Good Morning! How're you feeling?" Priv asked her.

Mervina replied, "Better than yesterday, that's for sure," and she continued to eat

.

Then, Priv turned to Myndall, who was staring at her food. "Good Morning Myndall! How are you feeling?" she asked her.

Myndall turned to Priv and said, "Well, I am worried about my parents, but I feel better than I was yesterday, thanks for asking, how are you feeling?" she asked Priv, and she replied, "I'm a lot better, thanks," and she started to eat in silence.

A man in a brown suit walked over to Priv. Priv felt awkward; then, the man spoke to her. "I'm sorry to hear about your friend, she was attacked with the killing curse, and your friend here, Mervina is it?" he asked looking atMervina, and she nodded, and the man faced me and continued, "She's been attacked by the Cruciatus curse, but she managed to survive, she was very lucky. Anyway, sorry to bother you, my name is Remus Lupin, member of the Order of The Phoenix," he shook Priv's hand, and left.

Then another man, this time a man with red hair said, "Hello, I'm Arthur Wealsey. I'm a worker at the Ministry of Magic, and a member of The Order. What's your name?" he asked her.

Priv hesitated and replied, "Hello sir, I'm Privella Farrell,you can call me Priv."

Then, he said, "Nice name! How old are you?"

She looked at Mervina and Myndall, and she replied, "Sixteen sir."

Then, he nodded and asked Mervina and Myndall the same questions and said, "Hurry up and eat now, you aregoing to take a short trip to Hogwarts."

When he left completely, they started to look at each other. "Hogwarts?" Mervina asked, as she put her tray on her bedside table, then looked at Priv.

"Don't look at me! I know nothing of this 'Hogwarts' place," and she too, put her tray down on her bedside table.

"Neither do I," Myndall said unexpectedly from behind them. She was still finishing her breakfast.

When they had all finished their breakfasts, the man named Remus Lupin walked up to them and said, "We've got bad news for you."

Another man walked up to them and introduced himself,"Greetings, my name is Kingsely Shacklebot; I'm from the Ministry and work for Dumbledore at the Order, and I have terrible news. You-Know Who, the one who attacked you, has been reported that he has killed five muggles and five magical people, who we found were your family members," he stopped and he walked away. "You must get dressed," he told us and he walked away.

"Do you have anymore clothes?" Mervina asked Priv, but she shook her head and turned to Myndall.

"Myndall, do you have any spare clothes?" Priv asked her but Myndall shook her head.

"Our parents are dead!" Myndall yelled and she began to cry.

"Myndall, calm!" said Priv, but Myndall wouldn't stop crying.

They got out of their beds. We were in hospital clothes. They looked at each other and Priv said "Clothes! Where are our clothes?"

The other two just looked at her, then a woman with red hair came up to them and said, "Here are your clothes, I've fixed, cleaned, and ironed them. I'm MollyWeasley. I'm a member of The Order. Now get dressed, we don't have much time left," and she handed the freshly washed clothes to the girls.

Afew minutes later they were dressed in their clothes. They walked over to Mrs. Weasley. She looked up at them; they were inches taller than Mrs. Weasley. She fixed Mervina's collar and she straightened Myndall's shirt.

Lupin saw them and said, "Are you ready to go?" he asked them, and they nodded. "Very Good. We will be going on brooms. Have you ever ridden a broom before?" He asked them but they shook their heads, "No? Well, good experience for you," he continued, and he turned away from them.

The three of them weren't feeling normal. They faced backwards and whispered toeach other behind Mrs. Weasley's back. "Brooms? _Brooms_? Are they mad?" Priv whispered to the other two.

"Well, we _are _in the wizarding world, things here are crazy!" Myndall thought, Mervina just nodded.

A few minutes later, they were about to leave. They were going to a place called Hogwarts. They were outside the huge hospital. The three of them were panicking;they weren't feeling so good with the idea of flying on brooms.

"Here you go," said Mr. Weasley handing them a broom. Priv stared at it and asked, "Um, excuse me sir, but are the three of us going to ride this?"

looked at her, he chuckled and said, "Heavens no! You're riding separately with Ministry members! You can't ride a broom on your own!" he took the broom from Priv.

The group of Ministry workers faced them. "You –" said Kingsley Shacklebolt pointing at Mervina "– you're riding with me," and Mervina walked over to him.

"You–" said Lupin indicating Myndall "– you're with me," and Myndall walked over to him, without glancing back at Priv.

"Youcan go with me," said a lady with bubblegum pink hair. "Oh. My name is Tonks by the way, Nymphadora Tonks. But don't try to call me Nymphadora," she continued.

And all of them mounted onto their brooms. Priv had already clung on tightly onto Tonks. They kicked off all at once. They were rising higher and higher. They were now fifty feet from the ground. Priv's heart was as light as a feather. They soared higher and higher. The wind was whistling in her ears, and brushing on her face. They were now more than a hundred feet off the ground. The pressure was lightening Priv on the insides. She had lost all her nervous feelings. Her heart leapt.

The view from below was all clouds. Whenever they passed a town, the people looked like ants and the buildings looked like match boxes to her.

After a few hours of flying, they landed safely by a huge, magnificent castle. Priv looked at the huge castle. She hadn't seen anything like it before in her wholelife. She was so busy staring at it, she hadn't noticed she was being called to get inside. Priv was so excited, she felt like squealing. The Ministry and The Order lead Priv, Mervina, and Myndall inside.

When they went in, the three of them were astonished. The inside was bigger than the outside. The Entrance Hall was huge. There were huge hour glasses at the inside of the Entrance Hall. There was a huge banner with the huge picture embedded:

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

Myndall and Mervina ran up to Priv, who was staring at the huge banner.

"Come on now , this way," said Kingsley Shacklebolt as he led them into a dark corridor. They climbed up some stairs. They soon found themselves walking past moving pictures which stared and whispered at them as they passed by.

"Moving Pictures. I can't wait to study here!" said Priv excitedly.

"Well,you don't have to wait any longer. Next school year starts in two months; that isn't long is it? Time does fly fast herein the wizarding world, and besides, it is the summer holidays," said Lupin, and Priv's smile suddenly faded from her face.

Notlong after that, they stopped dead. They were in front of a gargoyle. Priv heard Kingsley say "Drizzle Hazards," and the gargoyle moved. Then, the wall started to shake. Then, it opened widely. "In here, you three," said Kingsley as the trio stepped forward and entered the room together.


End file.
